The Opened Barrier Between Worlds
by Jurgos
Summary: Naraku has fled, and the Shikon jewel is back with Inuyasha and company. Kagome, tired physically and mentally decides to return to her own time, and Inuyasha goes with her as a guard for the jewel.


Chap 1: The Rain that Falls, and the Shikon no Tama

The battle ended, and Naraku in hiding, Inuyasha and the rest sat around the jewel.

"So it's ended," said Sango. She adjusted her weapon; a boomerang made of the bones of demons, on her back, and stroked Kirara, her pet cat-demon.

"For now, at least," Miroku intervened, eyes closed, monks staff resting on his legs. His eyes were closed, as he tried to determine the pain in his Wind Tunnel. If Naraku wasn't defeated, he would become devoured into it.

"Whatever. Now we can finally get rid of Naraku!" Inuyasha said, touching the jewel.

"Stop it Inuyasha...if you touch the jewel, you could make a wish and screw everything up!" berated Kagome. Inuyasha growled, but stepped back. They all sat, silent, thinking of the jewel.

"What if we wished Naraku dead?" Miroku suggested.

"Or him never to have let the demons take him?" Sango added. Kagome gasped.

"No! We never would have met then! I'd have never met Inuyasha," she stopped, and then blushed. "Or, you guys, either."

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance.

_Why did I say that? _Kagome wondered. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was distinctly avoiding any of the others' eyes. Clouds were overhead, and his face was in shadow.

"It's going to rain soon." He stated, out of the silence. They got up, and walked back into the village.

"Will you stop looking at the damn jewel already!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who had been gazing into it. She looked up startled.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"Just do something with it, but don't just sit there all day!"

"Sit boy!" She answered back, and he crashed into the huts' floor. She stood up and stormed out.

"What's her problem?" asked the half demon, picking him-self up. Miroku cocked an eyebrow.

"I think maybe she doesn't like to be yelled at."

"You think?" Sango answered, sardonically. Inuyasha sighed, and walked out to find Kagome. He shouted her name, and finally found her by the tree were he first saw her. He had been pinned to the tree by the Sacred Arrow of the priestess, Kikyo. Kikyo had though Inuyasha had betrayed her, and that he tried to steal the Shikon Jewel, but in reality Naraku had tricked them. She sat in the mud, rain mingling with her tears. She turned her head at the sight of Inuyasha. He knelt by her, and hugged her closely.

_What is he doing? _She thought frantically.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You take the jewel; it's yours. Do what's in your heart."

"Inuyasha..." she breathed. He slipped the jewel into her hand, and walked off. She returned later, and lay down into her bedroll, thinking.

Chapter 2: Kagome's Decision, and Inuyasha's Choice

The sun was warm after the rain of last night, and it fell on Kagome's face. She smiled, and opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha, seated with his head upon his chest. His silver hair fell upon his shoulders, glittering in the early sun. She rose, trying not to wake him, because he had chose to rest close by her. She walked into the wet grass, feet bare, and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. They had searched, and fought, so long, and finally had the jewel, which had been inside of her when she crossed over into the Feudal Era. There was no wish to make upon the jewel, though, not while Naraku still lived.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome studied the jewel in her hand, turning it over. The tree provided shade, but the sun beamed through, marking spots all around her. Peace lay about her, and he turned to leave, but instead leapt into the trees, guarding Kagome. She returned to the cabin shortly, to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo talking with the priestess Kaede, sister of Kikyo.

"Kaede! Hi! I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"Why wouldn't ye be expecting me?" She asked. Kagome shrugged, and then sat down. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kaede said, not to anyone in particular however.

"Calm down, I'm right here," he said from the doorway, coming in and sitting down heavily. Kagome stole a glance at him. Where had he been? She decided she wouldn't ask, but instead cleared her throat.

"I know what I want to do with the Shikon jewel." When she said this, everyone's head, except for Inuyasha's, turned sharply. She breathed in. "I'm not using it. Not yet. I'm going home for a week, and then we will track Naraku, and defeat him. Without the jewel." So sure was her voice that they all nodded. Inuyasha stood up, and with a "Hmph!" walked out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. The rest of them sighed, and rolled their eyes. Those two always seemed to be walking out in a huff.

Inuyasha had found himself looking at the Bone Eaters Well, the portal between the feudal era and Kagome's time. She would be going back. "What do I care? It's not like she cares! I bet when we finally are done with Naraku she'd go back an leave me-"

"Is that true? Do you think I'd leave you, Inuyasha?" said a voice behind him. Kagome stood there, troubled, a sad look on her face. He was startled, to say the least, and the wind ruffled his hair back.

"Kagome...I," but words were not found. She just smiled at him.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me for awhile. Back to my time."

"What about Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo?" He asked, looking around, almost expecting them to pop out and offer their own words. They were alone however, with the gentle breeze playing across the keys, faint on the ears even of the half demon. He didn't wait for an answer, but nodded, a small smile allowed.

"Great! Lets go get our stuff!"

"What, now!" Inuyasha asked wildly, as she ran off.


End file.
